chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Chuck Versus the Goodbye/@comment-76.173.32.75-20140413025429/@comment-88.19.70.25-20170403024905
I started to watch Chuck almost 5 years after "Chuck vs the Goodbye" , and I had heard that Sarah lost her memories and didn´t remember . I agree with you in almost everything but I would like to add some things.When I watched "Chuck vs the goodbye" I felt really bad although for me was clear what happened: the first episode ,the pilot, shows how Chuck and Sarah fall in love and the final episode shows exactly the same ,how they fall in love,again.A new start for their love (and a new stage for the other characters)That´s why In the last episode we watch the scenes of the first one ,and in the same cronological order ,of course she´s remembering things .Let´s see: 1-Sarah first time in Buy More: she goes to Buy More looking for Chuck with almost the same clothes than 5 years ago(first clue she starts to remember)and it´s her first time again, Chuck reaction is similar,a little clumpsy and thinking WOWWW, Sarah doubts if ringing the bell or not ,maybe because five years ago she had to go 2 times before getting date with Chuck,first didn´t ring ,second rang. 2- Mexican Restaurant in Berlin; it´s obvius ,it´s the place where their first date starts,and the score is very similar 3-The dancing: although it recalls a scene of another episode,in the first they also went to dance after Mexican restaurant. 4-Wienerlicious: obviously it´s not a episode of the first one but she remembers how to set the things and then Chuck tells her that she knows the place. In Mexican´s he tries to force her to remember,,doesn´t here( Remember Ellie´s words when she´s planing the mission:"We can´t force Sarah to remember but feelings and emotions are powerfull and can spark memories").I think is important to add that Quinn interrupts them when she understands she irssremembering things,as when stealing the intersec she doubts when Chuck says her the thruth. This scene conects with the first episode too, the stuff that use Sarah to avoid Quinn shoots Chuck is very similar to the sticks she uses against NSA agents while is dancing with Chuck in the first. 5 Defussing the bomb: Like the first episode ,the shame positions around the bomb and Sarah remembers Irina Demova may be important to defussing the bomb but not why.(By the way,there is a scene in the rooftop just before defussing like in the first episode. Please,pay attention to the music. 6-On the beach: This time Sarah is the one who is confused ,lost on the beach and it´s Chuck who says trust me . She knows it´s an important place but not why. Now we can watch flashbacks during the scene,in the first flash forwards. I have no doubt ,Sarah´s reactions while Chuck tells her "OUr story" smiling,laughing even crying of joy and asking him "kiss me" and the kiss , a sweet love kiss that shows with no doubt Chuck and Sarah are a couple in love on the beach. The movement that make Chuck to show clearly his wedding ring during the kiss maybe it´s a signal that they are together again or maybe it´s only a movement.Pay attention to the music, "rivers and roads" by "the heart and the head", what it says,when and the volume. Let´s see more closely some things: Somebody tells that she is a passive kisser : really?Are you joking? She asks Chuck for the kiss but she moves her head to him the same distance or more than he does,for 2 times they stopped kissing for a while and both move to restart the kiss ,after that we can see they don´t pull away their lips even while passing to black. it´s a sweet love kiss without sexual meaning . By the way, as in the first episode ,while they'are talking on the beach the only body contact is made by Sarah,a little touch that shows she is feeling comfortable. A lot of people talk about the connection between the kiss on the beach and the one in Season 3rd episode 13th ,the episode in which Sarah said Chuck she loves him since a long time ago and they become a couple til the end.I think is clear although someone remaks that in one says "shut up and kiss me" and on the beach just interrupt him and says "kiss me" -